Let My Love Open the Door
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: In this fan fiction, love will surpass everything, even bring couples together – and home. Collaboration with Her Name is Erika. VILLY. JAMILY. DANDEN. JAC. PAVERY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** March 2012 – Washington, D.C.**

If there was one thing Mackenzie "Mac" Browning Hellstrom didn't look forward to in the mornings, it had to be when her cop husband went to work at 5 a.m. That put a jumpstart on sleeping in, unless Dylan made his tiny presence known. Usually J.T. got him back to sleep but there was something awfully particular about today that encouraged the stay-at-home mom to roll her tired butt out of bed and go into the nursery and greet Dylan with peppered kisses all over his tiny, squirming body. Once done making him gurgle, coo and kick up a storm, Mac noticed that it was nearing 6 a.m. Now it was time to wake up her stepson for school. Carrying her own son, she padded softly down the hall, stopping to knock softly with one arm cradling Dylan. "Reed, sweetheart, it's time to get ready for school," she spoke in a soft murmur then smiled when she heard the familiar thud as he rolled out of bed.

"I'm coming, Mac!" his tiny voice called back and she retreated and headed toward the stairs. Since Dylan was still little, it was still hard to get up and down as much when she was still pregnant. After finally making it downstairs, Mac put Dylan in the carrier he used that currently sat on the big island in the middle of the kitchen. She handed him a teething toy he liked a lot and began to occupy herself with making breakfast for herself and Reed. Mac turned her head when Reed came barreling into the room, stopping short upon seeing the firm look on Mac's face and hanging his head in immediate shame. "I'm sorry, Mac, it won't happen again."

She reached down and scooped him up and set him on the counter. "We just don't want anything to happen to that smart little noggin of yours," she told her stepson with a smile as she ruffled his white blonde hair. He nodded and Mac helped him down from the counter.

**xoxoxo**

His family was the first thing on his mind several hours later as he sat at his desk. J.T. liked having Mac in his life, as much as he liked having his two boys with him. He looked up when someone cleared their throat, and his face lit up with a dimpled smile when he saw who it was. "Hey there, Blue Eyes," J.T. said, caressing her cheek with a soft, brotherly kiss and hugging her gently.

She laughed softly, her smile unforgettable. She held him close to her for a few more moments before letting go and allowing him to get her a chair to sit in. "Do you know how long it has been since you've called me that?"

"Not since 2009," they said at the same time, laughter falling easily between them. She missed being able to talk to him everyday like they'd done in the past, even now, with him being a family man and her having just accepted a new job, in nearby Rhode Island, at the Art Institute.

"I can't believe you still know or even remember the nickname you gave me all those years ago," she told him softly. Before he could give her a reply, they were unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of a nicely dressed woman with a briefcase in her hand. Colleen remained seated but kept an eye on her while J.T. got up to greet her with a handshake.

"You must be Special Agent Kimberly Bartlett. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," her ex said to the dark blonde that was basically stealing her personal time with J.T., which was making Colleen Carlton fume inside – and Colleen hardly EVER fumed.

"Yes, about that…My boss sent three of us early so we could settle into our 'new digs', as he so kindly put it," she said. Her voice was soft and it had a distinctive New Jersey accent. Colleen already despised the woman for getting to work with J.T. everyday. Colleen then noticed the two nicely dressed men coming up behind Kimberly. She recognized one of them from a picture Abby had sent to her via text message and she decided to be the protective big sister and introduce herself to the new guy in her little sister's life.

"You must be Abby's new 'friend'," she said but was interrupted once again by J.T. and the second female. She pouted as she'd hoped to get a chance to private moment with Ronan Malloy. Just then, a small pair of arms wrapped around Colleen's legs from behind and startled her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, a small smile curving her gloss-covered lips when she saw who it was. "Oh my goodness…this can't be the same Reed Hellstrom! You were a baby the last time I saw you, but you've grown into such a handsome young man." As she spoke, Colleen turned to greet the younger version of her ex-boyfriend with a fierce embrace, which Reed returned with full enthusiasm.

"Alright, buddy, we need to pick up your little brother then get home to make dinner." Colleen didn't notice when Mac had arrived, as she had been too wrapped up in spending as much time with J.T. before she headed to her new job in Rhode Island. It was getting harder by the minute to say goodbye. So the moment Reed let go, Colleen gathered up her things and beat a hasty retreat outside. She didn't realize J.T. had followed her until he grabbed her arm in gentle, firm grasp. Colleen couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming.

"Go home with your wife, J.T.," she said softly as she dug around for the keys to her car with her free hand. Instead of listening to her soft demand, J.T. stopped her quick searching and turned her around and embraced her without even asking for her permission. Colleen allowed him to hold her as she waited for the tears to subside before forcefully pushing him away. "This has to end, J.T. I can't stand by and watch you play 'house' with a woman that isn't me. I sincerely wish you all the best with Mac and I hope that you get a precious girl in the future." She felt a sharp pang in her heart upon hearing his heavy, troubled sigh but he kindly assisted her in opening the car door of her silver Ford Focus. Before closing herself inside, Colleen watched J.T. as he knelt down to the open door.

"I won't forget what we had, Blue Eyes," he said in a soft murmur. She nodded her head in silent agreement and reached for the door and waited until J.T. let go before softly slamming it shut behind her. He wiped at the tears he finally managed to notice as he watched her drive out of his life. J.T. turned and smiled when he found his and Mac's new neighbors approaching him.

"Hello there. Are you here to ask about the job opening?" Shawn Butler nodded. A former U.S. Marine, he and J.T. got along because their wives had given birth to Terrence and Dylan within two hours of each other.

"Yes. If the offer still stands, that is," Shawn said briefly. J.T. watched as Shawn turned his head to gaze down at his wife with complete adoration. The police officer could tell how much the couple cared for each other but he still interrupted their private moment when he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the team, Shawn," J.T. said as he held his hand out to the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

Colleen Carlton knows JT inside and out: his favourite colour is red, his car is his first baby, he likes the Green Bay Packers, and he likes the way black lace and sheer lingerie hugs her curves when he kisses her so hard she can't breathe. He's a walking moral compass, and he already has a wife with children. He's a family man and he's happy, and it's all Colleen wants for JT – to be happy.

But she's a little selfish, she thinks while driving through DC's streets, because she wants JT to be happy with her.  
That's enough for her; being The Other Woman – it's as close as she'll get to being JT Hellstrom's anything.

.

"This is wrong, Colleen. I'm married."

She runs a finger down his chiseled chest, and glances up at him through mascara coated lashes. "My heart's racing right now," Colleen whispers, taking his hand and places it against her chest. Colleen wants JT to know what she does to her, what he always does to her, to feel to staccato beats against his hand. "See? This is what you do to me," and then adds, grabbing both sides of his face gently, so they lock eyes. "It's wrong to deny how we feel about each other."

He grabs her hands, "I shouldn't be here."

"Yet here you are in Providence, solving a police case," Colleen argues with a sultry tone, and plants a kiss against his lips, his cheek, across his strong jawline, "and with me."

JT groans softly, finger woven gently in her soft dark hair, "Colleen, I love you but we can't do this."

"JT," Colleen smiles, and kisses him once more, "you want me, as much as I want you. Let's be selfish – just for one night," she unbuttons him some more and watches his resolve crumble. "I love you. And I want you," her hands linger at his belt buckle, just to tease him. "Just as much as you want me."

This time, he kisses her so hard it makes her moan, and this moment for her, being with JT in every way imaginable, feels like perfection.

.

When she teeters in limbo between life and death, it's the warm caresses of her head being wrapped up in his, the kisses against her hair and the sweet words, she swears plays in her dreams on loop ("I'll always choose you. It'll always be you, Blue Eyes") that brings her home and make her fight to live.

It's petty and stupid but the sharp stab of jealously over meeting Kimberly Bartlett near Colleen's heart surprises her and catches her off guard, but not really because JT is her real reminder of home and Genoa City – when she's sixteen years old and this bad boy turns out to be the love of her life.

(Here's something everyone should realize because Colleen never stops realizing, not even for a second: JT Hellstrom never stops being the love of her life.)

JT Hellstrom is a police detective, a person that upholds the law and thinks morals and a conscience are very valuable things to carry. Shawn shakes his hand and he's more than happy to give him the job because their sons are merely months apart. Besides, JT feels like he has things in common with Shawn. His marine expertise could be useful.

Ronan Malloy shoots him a quick text, saying there's a new case that they have to go over soon so they'll be in touch. JT replies, and says he'll be awaiting the details. A lot of things make JT's life worthwhile – like his marriage to Mac, their children, their house with the view of the Washington Monument and the top of the White House on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. His job, as well, is important to him. It's all JT ever wants, and his life is so close to perfect.

Yet it's his past love in the form of a petite brunette with spunk to last forever, a thousand watt smile, and the brightest blue eyes he'll never forget that comes back. Colleen Carlton comes to visit from Rhode Island, and in their first encounter in a while, it stuns JT how she perfectly fits into his arms.

JT sighs, skies starting to turn an ashen grey as his silver wedding band glints at him.

He loves his wife – God, JT loves Mac more than words can ever say – but maybe, JT lets Colleen steal pieces of his heart like a thief in the night.

"Daddy," Reed says, tugging his arm and pointing up to the sky. "We gotta get Dylan and go home. We promised Mac we wouldn't be late, remember?"

JT Hellstrom may have pieces of his heart stolen by Colleen Carlton, but deep down in his gut, he'd probably let her every time.

He drives home, Reed asleep and Dylan's innocent gaze turned toward the rain hitting toward the car windows, fascinated completely with the rain. He's unaware how white his knuckles get against the steering wheel.

(He's a little more determined to be a good husband, pushing away the image of sheer black lace that makes her skin smooth and touchable, deep red lipstick on her lips, and sweet whisperings hot against his ear.)

A/N: So, there's my chapter 2. It's short. I wasn't going to write it this way but I watched some old Jolleen videos, and the scene where JT bids Colleen a final goodbye, and my brain spit this out. It's most likely be a teetering between JT/Colleen and JT/Mac, but Kate and I will reveal all in due time

Enjoy.

- Erika

PS. I've actually been inspired to write how Chelsea grows up without a dad and the poor excuse of a mother, that is Anita. I don't know. I just relate to her on that level because my father isn't around, and no matter how many people you have around you, it can still mess you on some level, no matter how small. So, I think I may do it. However, I still think she's disgusting for how she flipped Victoria and Billy's lives on their ear so soon after their honeymoon, only to label Billy a rapist when he wasn't. I just want to write this to see what makes Chelsea tick, besides having dollar signs in her eyes. Am I crazy for wanting to write this? Yes? No?

PPS. Sorry, I wrote in present tense while Kate wrote in past tense. It's just more comfortable to me that way, and allows me to get inside a character's head and stuff. That, and watching the show, for how to capture their dialogue, mannerisms and stuff. Hopefully, you guys can still follow and I didn't confuse the hell out of you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I have to give credit where credit is due, and that goes to my mom first and foremost, and also to my fellow Young & the Restless and General Hospital fan and writer for getting me hooked on Hawaii Five-0. The idea for J.T. to put together a task force comes from that show. I might not make Chance a part of it but I will need ideas on a name for it!**

**Thanks for reading ~ Katie/Kate (and Erika, of course!)**

**Chapter Three**

**Next Day – Crimson Lights**

Eden gently bounced Lucy on the edge of her knees as she tried not to wince and scare Daniel's toddler daughter while her parents fought on the patio of the coffee house. She had thought Daisy would just give Lucy a chance at a happy home with Daniel but Daisy found Eden to be a threat, as she wanted Daniel for herself. But Eden knew Daniel would never allow that to happen, not if he had anything to say about the matter. Eden turned her head at the sound of the slamming door followed immediately by her rival's harsh voice. "Sorry, Garden of Eden, play time is over…please hand over my daughter." But Eden wasn't going to listen to her rival unless Daniel said it was okay.

"It must have slipped your mind, Crazy Daisy, but it is DANIEL'S day to watch Lucy, not yours," Eden retorted back as she allowed Daniel to take his daughter from her arms then got to her feet to 'face-off' with the other woman. She didn't really appreciate Daisy's new nickname for her but if the psycho was going to give her one, Eden would do the same thing.

"I know that but I don't want MY daughter around you, so hand her over…please." _Now she was being polite?_Eden found her sudden politeness to be her worst enemy, because it wasn't going to help Daisy in the long run. But it looked like Daniel wasn't going to budge from handing Lucy over either and Eden was cheering inside. Daisy finally realized that she wasn't going to get her way and she turned & stomped out of the coffee house after grabbing her purse and coat but leaving behind the diaper bag – and Lucy.

**xoxoxo**

She would never want to steal away the time he had with Lucy but his soft, sweet persuasion got Eden to finally agree in spending the entire day with the adorable toddler and her handsome Daddy. Later – much, much later, Eden finally snuck away for a bit, remembering to leave a note for Daniel to explain that she would be back. She needed to seek the advice of someone who knew Daniel a lot better than she did. Eden knew Cassie Newman-Korbel, a recent newlywed, would help her on the sudden troubles with her love life – or lack of one. Having once dated Cassie's little brother, Noah, Eden needed a new female's perspective besides Abby's, Lauren's or Gloria's. Lost in thought as she waited for Cassie or Adrian to answer her knock, she didn't register Cassie speaking her name in a soft murmur. She gave the other woman – young like herself – a soft, kind smile. "I am sorry about that. It seems to be a bad habit with me sometimes," she said then blushed.

Cassie only laughed and it put Eden at ease. "It is quite alright. I do it a lot too. Oh well," the dark blonde said as she stepped aside to let the raven-haired woman into the spacious apartment. The soft cries startled Eden once more and she realized that they came from the baby monitor that Cassie held in her hands and the young woman turned and ran up the stairs. Eden smiled as the reality of the young college student being a mother finally knocked into her mind. Cassie soon returned with a wide-eyed baby girl. "Eden," the other girl began, "I would like you to meet my little girl. This is Delaney Nichole Korbel."

**xoxoxo**

While Eden and Cassie bonded over how cute Delaney was, Daniel was keeping an eye on Lucy while working on one of his latest projects when a knock sounded on the door. Lucy began gnawing on the material covering the stuffed toy she had in her tiny fingers. "That's going to rot your teeth, you know," Daniel told her as he got up from the easel he'd been sitting on so he could answer whoever the knock had come from. When he opened the door, Daniel was immediately embraced in what could only be known as an 'Amber Hug'. He pulled back and grinned at the soon to be hyper blonde – also known as the third person of their trio: Amber, Daniel and Kevin.

"Surprise!" Amber squealed before hugging him again. Daniel didn't move but just patted her back as she jumped up and down in excitement. Then he felt her stiffen and he knew she'd spotted Lucy in her playpen. "She's so CUTE! Daniel, I know I hated Daisy for coming between us but Lucy is so adorable!"

They were both startled when another voice spoke from next to his former wife. "She's right, son," the third person said and both Daniel & Amber noticed that it was Danny Romalotti, Daniel's father and Lucy's grandfather. Daniel was more than a little suspicious about his father's umpteenth unannounced visit and it must have shown on his face for Danny smiled. "I'm here to stay, son. Christine and I have decided to give things another try."

Before Daniel could make a remark about his father's tumultuous and quite long history with the blonde attorney, Eden came running into view. She stopped to catch her breath, her mocha brown eyes locking onto Daniel's own. "Yes," she said shortly. Daniel was confused by her one-word statement at first but then a small smile began to light up his face and he stepped out of Amber's arms before taking Eden into his own, smiling down at her. Leaning in and down, Daniel gave her a soft, lingering kiss, not paying attention to anything but her in that one private moment. When he finally lifted his head, she reached up and wiped away the lip gloss left behind on the corner of his mouth. "I'll go collect my things and be back in a little bit."

He nodded his affirmation and she turned and left once again, leaving him to deal with the two suspicious pairs of eyes on him as he moved back into his apartment to pick up Lucy out of her playpen. "What was Michael's little sister saying yes to?" Amber asked and Daniel could hear the curiosity fighting its way beneath the surface of her suspicious tone.

"We're moving in together, Amber. I'm falling for her," he responded as he sat down with Lucy on his lap.

**A/N: And there you have it, folks! Daniel FINALLY admits to having fallen for the lovely "Garden of Eden". Erika's chapter will hopefully be as good as the one I just wrote, and I will definitely be including more on the Cassie/Eden friendship & Cassie/Adrian "love story".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let My Love Open The Door (Chapter 4)**  
**show:** Young & the Restless  
**authors:** Katie & Erika  
**notes:** Again, I suck. I'm sorry for the delay. I've just been going through a lot of things in terms of real life. And really, I'm mentally tying my muse to a chair with cinderblocks so she won't attempt to escape. Thank you, Katie for being patient with me as always. With further ado, here's chapter four. I'll be expanding on the Eden/Cassie friendship and conversation because I want to get into Eden's head. That's more my style. My chapter, I'll expand more on Daniel and basically, his past relationship in contrast to Eden.  
**disclaimed:**Still not ours, sadly. Because as much I like Phick, Phyllis should not get to be pregnant again when Victoria has to struggle for a child. It's just not fair. So, no – if it were up to me, and Katie would vouch for me here, Victoria would keep Johnny and have a biological child with Billy too. Apparently, this isn't the case, therefore Y&R is not ours.

Eden Baldwin doesn't mean to become such good friends with Cassie Newman.

That is because of something like six degrees of separation so, in a roundabout sort of way, she mentally has to think Noah and Daniel for that.

There's something said about handling the past before being able to live in the present before heading into the future. Eden thinks that, even after all this time has passed, she can handle Paris – that she can handle the good, the bad, the ugly and the tragic circumstance that lands her on the doorstep of a Connecticut rehab center with no one ever knowing. Still, the past of Paris and Noah and The Secret reaches into her dreams and makes them nightmares.

In the morning, when she's pulled into another day (the sunrise waits for no one), and Eden is working, the nightmares and the all too vivid memories leave her so jittery that caffeine can't possibly be the culprit.

But Cassie is the only person that knows Noah and Daniel well enough – to the same caliber as she does.

And really, Cassie Newman is probably the only one Eden trusts with her deep, dark secret.

Cassie smiles, introducing her to a beautiful dark-haired sleeping baby girl nestled in her arms, no older than three months old, named Delaney Nichole Korbel.

"She's beautiful," Eden says, with a wry smile while her stomach twists with equal parts shame and guilt, white hot against her conscience (it bends and nearly splinters) – even when she's sure she does the right thing.

After all, this time – still the pain, the anger, the silent resentment – is all there.

Cassie sets her daughter in the bassinet next to her sleeping, lightly rocking it amid Delaney's coos and light cries after she makes Eden a cup of herbal tea, because frankly, her friend looks like Hell.

Eden's hands cup the mug, the warmth against her skin.

She smiles, gratefully, and takes a sip. The tea is warm against her taste buds and she can taste the familiar pang of honey on her tongue.

"Eden," Cassie says, softly when Delaney settles back into a peaceful sleep, and locks eyes with a girl she's actually come to trust. Cassie's eyes have all this kindness in them and it's not trust her especially Eden is conditioned from childhood that trusting anyone is a bad thing and everyone in the world is out to get her. Yet Cassie reaches out, and places her hand on top of Eden's. "Listen, I was fourteen when I got into a car with not one driver's lesson under my belt. I thought I was saving Daniel. I was nineteen and in college, when I fell in love with my professor, even though I knew it was wrong. Both times, those two things nearly destroyed me and my family, but I'm happy. You can, too."

Eden is taken aback by the tear that streaks her cheek and the way her throat is thick when she's upset and doesn't show it. Daniel is a great guy and makes her happy and he's amazing father to Lucy. Why the courts cannot see beyond Daisy Carter's innocent girl façade when, in reality, theirs is a cold blooded sociopath beneath the surface, is frankly messed up.

But really, who is she to judge what is messed up?

Eden would love to throw stones at Daisy (literal and figurative stones), but she can't while she has the ghosts of Paris on one side and a surprisingly solid relationship with Daniel on the other. It terrifies her to visualize what the consequences are when her own glass house – her fractured glass house – shatters and the pieces are too sharp and jagged to avoid.

She looks up, smiling sadly (it's a sad oxymoron, really coming from the Weird Ashram Girl), tea cooling down.

"Cassie, an abortion and an eating disorder aren't on the same scale."

"Maybe," Cassie counters, running a hand through her dyed blonde hair. She finds herself, missing the naturally red colour in her hair. She offers a smile she hopes Eden will receive as re-assuring. "But you have to make your peace with it. However, the method is up to you," and she adds, with a sigh and a slight chuckle that makes Eden smile too. "I love my brother. He's sweet, but a bit of a bonehead in situations like this. I think it's a Newman guy thing."

"Probably," Eden laughs back and she is reminded why Cassie is her friend.

"I liked Daniel, once," Cassie says, with a light shrug and a soft smile. "Only difference is, he actually reciprocated with you. Go be with him."

Eden knows what her answer to Daniel's offer to move in with him – a resounding yes.

After all, she's very much into artists who become more and more sexy, teaching a toddler how to fingerpaint.

Eden Baldwin will take one day at a time.

(Because it's the true tenet of rehab: one day at a time, one hesitant foot in front of the other. With her family, and Daniel at her side, perhaps, her steps will be less hesitant, more self-assured. Eden can only cautiously hope.)

**A/N: Here's my chapter. I hope it's enough and I hope you guys like it, especially you, Katie. I'll be better in writing Chapter Six – and that will probably include Daniel, and maybe even a little bit of Villy, and Chelsea it won't disrupt the flow of the story. Because that, and characterization is the most important thing in the story right now. Forgive any typos.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Erika**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No matter how much I tried to hate Chelsea, I couldn't bear the thought of killing her out of this fan fiction. So she'll be one of the minor couples included in this, paired with Adam, of course.**

**Happy reading, the co-writing queens a.k.a. Katie/Kate & Erika**

**Chapter Five**

**Carlton House – April 2012**

"I'm scared, Victoria," Abby said in a voice so soft that her brunette biological older sister almost didn't hear her. "What if it's positive?" She and one of her two dear, adoring sisters were currently sitting on the red & green & yellow plaid couch and staring at the piece of plastic & metal in front of them…otherwise known as the kitchen Timer Victoria had brought with her as well as the pregnancy test Abby had her buy on the way.

Victoria hugged Abby's shoulders fiercely but gently. "Then I will call my former husband and persuade him to send Ronan back to Genoa City so he can do the right thing by my little sister," she replied. She only wanted to reassure her sister that she would be there for her now matter what the results were. She also hated that Ronan had left without a word to Abby about where he was going. It wasn't until last week that her son Reed had blurted out that Ronan was a part of the task force his father had recently put together.

But Abby only shook her head firmly. "I don't want him to feel an obligation to stick by me during the pregnancy – whether or not I _am_actually pregnant," she told Victoria. Both of them jumped slightly at the sound of the timer going off. Abby sighed heavily then got up to go into the downstairs bathroom, Victoria following along behind her blonde sister. Abby picked up the overturned test. "It's now or never." She slowly turned it over until she could look at the words in the small window at one end of the test. Victoria could see the tears that fell from her sister's eyes and she turned Abby towards her, holding her close and patting her back – only the way a mother figure could.

**xoxoxo**

**Washington, D.C. – April 2012**

Ronan couldn't stop himself from pulling out his cell phone once he slowed his run down into a jog before slowing even further down into a walk. He turned to look at Chance as his twin brother did the same. Though they still had their differences – both with each other and with Nina, Heather, Paul and Phillip – Ronan was happy to call Chance his brother. Instead of recently telling his mother, Chance had come to Ronan for advice on how to win over a girl that was in his unit. Ronan had chuckled when his brother stumbled over his words but had finally helped Chance on how to win over Belinda, a beautiful Hispanic. Ronan drifted his thoughts away when he felt his twin rip the phone from his hands. "Chance, come on, that's not funny. Can I have it back please?" he demanded softly.

Chance only shook his head no. "Nope, not until you decide to admit you've got a thing for the pretty blonde who is in that photo with you on your phone," he responded with a teasing laugh before pausing as he looked at the numerous photos on his brother's cell phone. "Whoa…you and ABBY NEWMAN? Do you realize the wrath you could face if you were found out by her father?"

Ronan snatched his cell phone back. "Yes, and if it means having Abby in my life permanently, then bring it on," he responded before grinning. "Now, let's get going so you can get…busy with the lovely Belinda." He chuckled as he began to jog once more, dodging the blows his brother sent over his broad, sweaty back.

**xoxoxo**

Later, once Chance introduced his girlfriend to his older brother and vice versa, Ronan found his thoughts continuously drifting back to his last night with Abby:

_**Mid-January 2012 – Genoa City**_

**_Carlton House_**

_She had been yelling at him for a solid half-hour and the blows had come right after she started yelling at him but now they were weak, and lessening some. They'd finally stopped altogether and her hands rested in fists on his chest. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?"_

_His head nodded as he held her to him. "Yes, I know, but it won't stop me from doing this," he said softly just before taking her mouth with his. The kiss was filled with a desperation he didn't realize he had and the next moments were spent tearing pieces of clothing away to feel skin on skin. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, laying her down gently on the bed and caressing his hands down her arms. He linked their fingers together._

**xoxoxo**

Victoria assisted her sister in law with getting Emily Peterson inside Jimmy's Bar for the important reveal. The Abbott women (both by name and by marriage) had decided to give Emily her surprise a month before the full-on engagement party, a visit from her three nieces. "Do you think she'll squeal in happiness?" Ashley asked in a soft whisper to Victoria, who nodded.

"Oh yeah, I think she will. She told me that she hasn't seen any of the girls since they were younger," Victoria replied. Ashley nodded and got Emily ready for her surprise. Abby and Eden had come in behind the older women and immediately rushed to collect Autumn, Hillary and Meredith Peterson from the back room.

**xoxoxo**

Danny stuck around after Amber left to get checked into a suite at the Athletic Club and helped with Lucy while Daniel got the apartment ready to make room for Eden's things – which wasn't much. "How did you and Eden meet?" Danny asked at one point while bouncing Lucy on his knees. He was curious about his son's relationship with Michael Baldwin's younger sister but would ask the more personal questions at a later time.

"Through Noah, actually," Daniel answered back as he groaned. Danny turned his head and could see that his son was struggling to make room in the closet.

**A/N: I know this is a terrible way to end things but I have been SO busy with school wrapping up (no, not in classes but actual work…blah!), things got so hectic with me, having taken on a second job next to the one I already have. Before y'all ask, I don't get paid for doing it; it's just two volunteer jobs. And Erika said that she wanted to write a chapter on Daniel, so my chapter ended with Daniel/Danny conversation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Abby stares at the pregnancy test before she puts in the trash, buries it there and waits for the garbage collectors to come.

(Because it never happens. There's no positive pregnancy sign. But then again, she's two weeks late.)

She walks back in, and let out a sigh.

It's long after Victoria leaves and Abby hopes it's a false positive. But no, it isn't and her body knows it: the late period, the queasiness in the morning, and certain smells that make the bile settle in her chest and creeps up in her throat.

The Naked Heiress can probably handle something like this. As the Naked Heiress, Abby could probably rationalize it, turning the pregnancy into another social issue – a woman's sexual freedom, how a woman can establish total and complete control of her body; things that will make her already buzzing and clamoring public talk for years. It could be something deliciously controversial like posing naked and at least six months pregnant on a magazine (after all, that takes Demi Moore's career in the super-star direction). Yes, the Naked Heiress can spin this so the world _buzzes_for years to come.

Abby, herself – the girl who still has her mommy over for a sleepover when the house is too big, too quiet while swearing sometimes, she can feel her Daddy there or the girl who stays on the phone with her big sister, Colleen, because they're the only two who truly understand) – quite doesn't know what to do.

She's scared, her stomach twisting into knots and her heart's speed like a hummingbird. At least, it feels that way.

Mostly, Abby's scared of her father; she's not seasoned in The Art of Victor Newman like Victoria is. Abby gets a glimpse of the Machiavellian parts of her father during the lawsuit. No way in hell does she dare to venture there. The territory of threats and glares is a scary place. Abby can't handle Mom right now and really, now that Abby knows where Ronan is, she's not sure she wants to go see him.

He's the first person in a while to see past the Naked Heiress to who she is at her core – that Abby isn't the poor little rich girl.

Her phone blinks and beeps with texts of party invitations, the people who want the Naked Heiress and want to know who that tall, dark, and handsome Mystery Man in her life is. But she won't tell. A lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Abby will answer later (notreally).

She questions Victoria, how it feels when Billy up and leaves, seemingly vanishing from the face of the Earth. What doesn't she do, and how does handle it? Victoria says, when any man one cares about leaves without any warning at all is handled differently by every woman but it all hurts. It hurts more when the woman puts up defenses and covers the pain.

Ronan is a jerk, an asshole and causes Abby to either argue with him or throw stuff at him in frustration, when her words are done and she can't form any coherent ones.

She throws but she misses on purpose. Abby does what she swears she never would: sort of, maybe, feel things for him that could be love. It very well could be. She's not sure. Ronan is a lot of things, some good and some bad. But he's also the father of this child.

Abby sees the lighter side of love; it's great and beautiful and against Anti-Romantic belief, she finds her hand wandering over to the idea of forever. Then there's that dark side. It's the kind of love that tears her own mother to ribbons, stomps on her heart and ultimately, breaks her mind. Of course, Abby watches her mother fall and get back up again. That's what makes Ashley the strongest woman ever, in her eyes.

There is, however, one person that Abby can lean on for advice and some sister time. She will not cry anymore, Abby declares with a silent resolve and wipes away the stray tears that dampen her cheeks and ruin her makeup.

Abby grabs the phone of the coffee table, shoves the plethora of text messages that flood in out of the way. Instead, she buys a first class ticket to the earliest flight out of Genoa City to Providence, Rhode Island.

Then she sends out a quick message to all the family she has on her contact list, Seeing Colleen for a couple days. Will text when I land. xo.

(She's grateful for Victoria and loves her, but Abby needs her other big sister, Colleen, right now.)

Here's something that Abby may or may not do: rent a car and drive into Washington and surprise him no matter how much he hates surprises because she needs Ronan, too.

It's nice seeing a friendly face.

Correction: it's nice seeing her uncle's face. Thank God for video-chatting.

"This Chelsea thing is making you crazy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because," Colleen smiles, knowingly, palm resting against her cheek, "we both know inviting the Devil into your home is making you go postal. You're in Restless Style."

"So? I have to work. New deadlines and stuff."

"By yourself with the lights turned off?"

Billy sighs and runs a hand over his weary face, "Okay, fine – maybe a little crazy," he admits, and shows a little space between his thumb and forefinger. "She signed over custody so that Victoria could legally adopt the baby, but I can't help but be paranoid. Chelsea could flip and decide to raise the baby herself and I can't have another baby-related incident."

Colleen is still angry – no, furious – at how Victor keeps Billy away from Delia when she's battling cancer and essentially about to have her life cut short. Sure, she's initially furious with Billy leaving without texting, or e-mailing anybody. She's hurt that he doesn't at least tell her, let her know what's going on. She remembers testifying for Billy for Delia's custody hearing.

"My cousin is very lucky to have Billy as a father. He's flawed, but he's also human, and a good father. At his core, my uncle is a good person. It would be unfair for this court to penalize him for a few bad choices when Chloe – I mean, Ms. Mitchell – has done her fair share of questionable actions. I'm saying that you can't fault someone for being imperfect. It's not right. He loves Delia and she loves him," Colleen says honestly from the stand, shooting a discreet encouraging smile at her uncle and best friend, "My father's dead. He froze to death in a lake and I can't get him back. It wouldn't be right to have Delia's lose her father, too. So, I hope the court does the right thing."

Billy still loses and Colleen thinks Genoa City's justice system is a joke.

She remembers going to the Newman ranch and telling Victor he's a horrible person and she has a gut feeling that her uncle not coming home is his work. Everyone that knows and loves Billy knows that, even his daughter who frankly, is still sort of loyal to this disgusting ass. This goes beyond trying to maintain her father's memory and her board seat. It's more of the same Newman vs. Abbott crap, and it has to stop – it nearly costs Colleen her life, remember? Colleen tells him in no certain terms that there's a place in Hell for people like Victor and if anything happens to Billy, it will be his fault. And then, while angry with Uncle Jack (because this rivalry will go on and on, never mind that she nearly dies) she stubbornly meets him in Hong Kong to look for Billy because he has to come home.

"I know," Colleen replies, because there are no words to say between them. "I know."

"Hey. Jack told me you basically you had to be taken out of Hong Kong kicking and screaming. And that you told Victor he was getting a gold star from the Devil when he dies," Colleen chuckles. Conversations like this keep her sane and her mind of the mess that is her life. Billy smiles, genuinely. "Thank you, CC."

Colleen smiles back, "You know I love you, and I've got your back," she sighs, adding. "You know my history with Victoria and how I feel about her. But we're sort of civil right now, right?"

After all, Billy's – one two; second wedding – wedding to Victoria happens on the front of lawn. She is asked to be Billy's Best Girl and stands up for him. Of course, she accepts and she doesn't bring the getaway this time because well, he loves Victoria and actually wants to there.

It's all good, until the Feds sweep Victoria away and Billy runs after the cop car carrying her inside. That's love, Colleen concludes somewhere in her head while she drives Billy to the station, because he's too angry to do it himself. He'll speed a little, cut some people off, and swear a little (okay, a lot) at the slow drivers. Frankly, Colleen's just worried for her safety.

"Right."

"Exactly which is why I hope you and Victoria get the baby," Colleen says, genuinely. She'd give anything to have JT's children someday, but it all seems like a pipe dream. It's a sick habit, developing a habit of wanting, no, needing things she can't have for a lot of obvious reasons. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Maybe, the Chelsea thing will actually work out and they'll be two cousins for Colleen to love.

"Okay, okay. Enough about me," Billy grins. "Let's talk about you."

"My life is pretty ordinary here," she explains, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I work, come home, go on the occasional date. Rhode Island boys are not my type."

"Then come home."

She raises a perfectly done brow and laughs, sardonically, "What? So, I could leave in a strait jacket?" she shakes her head. "It's peaceful here, but I will be home for Uncle Jack's wedding and when his baby is born and yours. Wouldn't miss those."

"My Colleen Carlton Time Quota kinda sucks, you know."

"I know that," she smiles and it reaches her eyes. "I'll be home for that, too."

He smirks, good-naturedly, face on her MacBook Pro computer screen. "You'd better."

"I love you too much not to," Colleen says, on a laugh. "Fighting over the last egg roll is our thing."

"Love you, too. I've got to call people and yell at them, so I'll text you?"

"Sure," she agrees, with a slight nod and a yawn. It's exhausting glossing over the truth, because well, her truth isn't that pretty to begin with. It's probably a conflict of interest or something for Billy to even know that she's sleeping with a man that happens to Mackenzie's husband, Victoria's ex-husband and the love of her – Colleen's – life. "Goodnight."

"'Night. CC."

(Billy would never judge her either, but it's a Six Degrees of Separation thing for him. So, he won't know. At least, not yet.)

Colleen Carlton closes the computer's lid as it powers down and spends the night alone.

It's hard; mentally, emotionally and romantically exhausting being the love of your life's Mistress.

**A/N: Finito. I'm sorry for the delay. Packing for my vacay is just getting in the way. So, I will leave you guys at that. As always, your support is appreciated by me and Kate. You guys are the reason why we do this because Team Villy, all of you, are the best.**

**Katie, as always, thank you for your understanding. You're a sweetheart.**

**-Erika**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I had to do another chapter on Colleen. The way Erika left off, I just couldn't leave anyone hanging! :) So for all you Colleen fans, here's another chapter!**

**Happy reading, the co-writing queens a.k.a. Katie/Kate & Erika**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rhode Island – April 2012**

Colleen yawned and rolled over; smiling when she saw that he hadn't left her in the middle of the night. He seemed to sneak out while she was sleeping but that didn't mean he wouldn't be leaving later. Deacon Sharpe was a very mysterious man and she knew she wouldn't find an inch of sentiment in him. Scooting over, she began to pepper kisses onto his chest to wake him up. Then the knock came to the outer door. "I'll get rid of whoever it is," she said in a soft murmur before grabbing his discarded shirt and putting it on. She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her, footsteps soft as she padded to answer the knock. While she did, Deacon decided to take a shower. As he got his things together, he heard squeals and shook his head. He knew that either Abby or Lily had arrived. Colleen had informed him soon after he arrived of her conversation with her uncle via Skype, and Deacon had appreciated her covering for him with Billy.

In the living room, Colleen watched Abby's eyes roam down to her bare legs. "Whose shirt is that?" the blonde demanded softly of her big sister. Colleen only looked down shamelessly onto the ground. "Colleen, come on…this is your sister. Talk to me…please."

"We've been on and off for weeks. J.T. went back to his wife like I'd asked him to, and Deacon & I connected over our mutual love of art. It turns out that he knows art…more than I though he could," Colleen said. She had a dreamy smile on her face and if you looked closely enough, there were stars in her eyes.

**xoxoxo**

Deacon hated baby-sitting, especially when it came to pesky blonde little sisters. But Colleen had to go into the 'office' to check on some kind of problem at the museum and he was stuck with giving Abby Carlton a tour of the city. "You didn't have to do this, you know," she mentioned to him more than once. "You and Colleen obviously had plans that didn't include me and here I am intruding on your private time."

"Its fine," he said through tight lips. "I understand when Colleen has to brush me off for work and vice versa. We learned to adapt to it months ago."

"Wait…you said months? Colleen said that you'd only been seeing each other for weeks," Abby rambled on. Deacon rolled his eyes as he guided Abby into his Ford Mustang.

"We have but our first meeting was six months ago and it was kind of hard to deny the attraction we both felt," he replied as he climbed in the driver's seat and started the ignition. "We had a big fight 3 months ago and broke up and she kicked me out of the apartment. Then I showed up three weeks ago during a huge rainstorm and we finally made up."

"So what was the fight about?" Abby asked and Deacon groaned.

**xoxoxo**

_Work was a drag, _Colleen thought to herself as she began to pack up her work station. She couldn't wait to get home to Deacon and spend some time with Abby, but as she was leaving the museum, she was startled to find not only her ex, but the man Abby had mentioned as well. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as she brushed past J.T., not wanting to start a confrontation.

Ronan was the one to follow her. "You know something about Abby, don't you?" he asked quietly. Colleen shook her head after she turned around.

"No. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you, Agent Malloy. So, get lost," she says in a low hiss.

"Blue Eyes…" J.T. says from where he's standing on the stairs still. Colleen's blue eyes turned a stormy color when she turned to glare at him once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Don't you start, Jeffrey Todd, don't you dare start!" she hissed. She turned to Ronan. "My sister is here, but don't tell her I told you. She is visiting me and is probably with my male friend that is showing her around the city as we speak. I am going to meet them for dinner if you would like to join me and surprise her."

Ronan nods, wanting to take the right step in getting Abby back. "Thank you, Colleen," he said in a soft murmur.

She nods and turns to see the confused look in her ex-boyfriend's eyes. "Who is your male friend, Colleen?" he asks quietly. She doesn't answer his question as she goes to get her purse from her private office around the corner. She doesn't even notice when her ex follows her into the private area she called her office but when she turns around, he's there in front of her. When she attempts to leave, he tells her brusquely, "I locked the door. I want you to tell me WHO your male friend is, and I want to know now."

"Deacon Sharpe," she finally mumbled in response before raising her voice into one that he could understand. "I have been seeing Deacon Sharpe since last October and I'm happy with him. You can just but out, J.T. Hellstrom, because I'm not yours anymore, and you're not mine anymore, okay?"

**Author's Note 2:** So, I really hit a rut with this fan fiction. I hope that Erika can do a better job than I did with Chapter 8, because with more feedback, it feeds both of our muses! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Let My Love Open the Door (Chapter 8)**  
**Show:** Young & the Restless  
**Central Pairings:** a whole slew of couples that are too numerous to name, with a couple OCs.  
**Notes:** Here is my chapter eight finally, after an epic battle of writer's block, school and really, real life. And to my co- writer Katie, as always, thank you for your understanding and patience. Hopefully, this is to your liking and will push the story forward.  
**Disclaimer:**Nope.

There's that saying that runs through JT's head when he kisses Mac hello, tells her he loves her and makes love to her when words aren't enough. Be careful what you wish for. It clenches his gut, squeezes his heart. He likes to think it's the anger and rage makes his blood sizzle beneath the surface and his heart race, but he knows that it isn't anger. He knows that, somewhere in that part of his soul JT admits Mac doesn't have. Yet he takes wedding vows and pledges himself to Mackenzie – mind, body and soul.

Yet Colleen stares at him and it cuts through him. Her blue eyes are hard and defiant. Her jaw is set, and the lips he kisses so many times in the dark are pursed in a thin line.

The name falls out of her name so easily, so fluently that it stuns him. It feels like the air is sucked out of the room. But it's just her office.

"Deacon Sharpe?"

"Yes," Colleen replies, like it's the truth. It's her truth. "I want to be with him. He wants to be with me, and contrary to popular belief, he's actually a decent guy."

Deacon Sharpe. It's the same guy who is very instrumental in destroying his marriage to Victoria, when once upon a time he loves her. The pictures of Deacon near Victoria make JT see red spots, and the noises around him sound like white noise. It's all noise – all one big, collective chunk of noise as JT tackles Deacon and punches him until he knuckles are red and raw. The idea of anyone he cares about within a five mile radius of Deacon Sharpe makes JT almost crazed, common sense and rationale thrown out the window. He will always care about Victoria as Reed's mother. He loves Mac. He's in love with Mac, and their boys. JT will always care about Colleen Carlton as someone who is pretty significant to him in the grand scheme of things, though.

That is why he is not, and will never, ever be okay with Colleen being friends or anything more with Deacon Sharpe.

He takes a measured exhale before matching Colleen's gaze. "No," JT says, shaking his head. "You can't do this. You can't date Deacon Sharpe," he spits the name out like it's a slow burning acid on his tongue. "Not him. I thought who were smarter than this. He's using you, you know."

"Oh," Colleen raises a perfectly done eyebrow, crosses her arms and laughs a bitter laugh. The sarcasm is saturated in her words "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever gave you permission to tell me who I could and couldn't see, JT," the smile with bitterness around the edges drops from her face. "I ended it. We ended it. Mac never has to know and time marches on," she replies, trying to busy herself with some papers on the desk so she won't have to look at him anymore. She throws the papers on her desk, frustrated and her eyes are an azure storm. "Don't rescue me."

Maybe, it's the way Colleen looks right now – her dark hair falling over her face as she slams the drawer in her desk shut with an angry clank, or the tension between them so thick because the door is locked. Maybe, JT is married to this woman who has built a family with and loved his son like hers. Mac's a great person, beautiful inside and out. But here is this girl – this woman – he can't help but be protective of.

Colleen sighs, combing a hand through her hair. "Go be happy, JT. Leave me alone."

"I can't," is his matter-of-face reply. "As long as we are in each other's orbits. I can't. You know it. I know it."

"There's Mac, JT," Colleen shoots back with a tone that is equal parts annoyed and resigned. She raises her gaze again to meet his eyes, and there are unshed tears in there. "Could you really do it?"

"Do what?"

"Destroy your marriage to Mac. Break her heart even more, and throw those two little boys into a world of being shuffled between parents?" Colleen laughs at her herself and answers her own question and JT can't connect the words in his head to opening his mouth. She lightly sniffles. "I actually like Mac, okay? And she hasn't done anything to me. The last time," she pauses, and blinks the tears back. There's no time to do her makeup over, "I was going to go after you, despite Victoria, because I wanted you. Her father ruined my life, almost cost me my life. Nearly ripped my family to shreds. I don't like Victoria, no. But she's married to Billy so I have to shut up for his sake. But," she smiles, a little and out of force of habit, places her slender hand on the barely-there stubble of JT's cheek, "you wouldn't let Victoria go. And you won't let Mac go, either. You'll do the right thing by Mac. And your boys – Reed and Dylan."

JT places his hand on tops of her, cradling before Colleen reacts like she's been burned – like she's on the receiving end of a spark long thought to be dead and fizzled out. But there's a jump in his heart and a gentle buzzing underneath his skin that says otherwise.

It's as though she's in his mind, trudging through the fog and the confusion. But then Reed's happy, excited voice tells him about something he learned in school, Dylan responds to him with a gummy smile, while Mac places a loving hand on his shoulder and the fog clears for a little while. But it's never permanent and that's the most frustrating thing.

JT watches Colleen gather her composure, and goes to grab her car keys and purse.

"I have somewhere to be tonight."

JT feels as though he has to make one more plea – one more chance to save her since the day of the drowning replays itself in his head over and over. She's alive, standing her and pissed off with him, but it's something that he carries guilt around for.

She crosses the room, pulls on the door handle and holds the door open. JT gets it. He's being kicked out.

"Don't date Deacon Sharpe, Colleen." He says, outside her office doorway now.

Colleen smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't be my white knight. I'm nobody damsel in distress, Jeffrey Todd Hellstrom. Goodbye."

And then the door closes, and JT's feet feel like lead, and his stomach like a rock when he finally gets the strength to walk away.

It's even header to not pause mid step and look back at the dark brown mahogany office door.

***  
Abby is here. As in here, in Providence.

Ronan is good at reading at people. He's good out figuring out their motivations – their reasoning. He's especially good at plans that involve dirty cops, and unraveling elaborate plans that almost contain the perfect crime. Ronan has this uncanny ability to find people when they seem to vanish with a trace. Yet, he has to deal with the honest fact that Abby is here. Chances are, Abby is here is to see her sister.

She is this girl who drives him crazy. She flirts with him as he's cuffing her. _Detective, I'm glad you know what you're going with those cuffs_, she says, with a coy smile tugging at her lips, if he looks past the mask of annoyance she wears. _Oh, my God! Ow! Ow! Easy on the cuffs or I sue for police brutality, or if your cheap cuffs turn my wrists green!_Every cell in Ronan's body wants to kiss her, and yet he can't. There are too many eyes, watching. He's always been a secretive sort of guy anyway.

_Abby Newman, you have been charged with disturbing the peace. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?_

_Yes_, she replies, with a dramatic roll of her eyes. _Let's get this perp walk on the road, shall we?_

Ronan finds Abby oddly amusing and it's just the two of them and holds her with a need for her mixed with a seasoned detective's caution. She presses his lips to hers when it's just him and her in the holding room, and moans in his mouth as their tongues do a dance of dominance. He pulls away, tracing a path down her throat before Abby gets on the tips of her toes to reclaim his lips as her own.

When the need for air overcomes their need to be together, Abby pulls with a quiet groan. She doesn't want this be over, and this sneaking around is so damn hot.

She smiles at him which makes Ronan cracks a shadow of a smile of his own, in a place that's a pressure cooker and intense.

A guard comes in and they go back to Detective Malloy and Abby Newman, repeat offender.

Ronan clears his throat, discreetly and directs the guard, "Take Ms. Newman to sign for the paper work for her release. You're free to go, Abby. Put the Naked Heiress away."

"Lying to a detective would be a crime. And I can't deprive my people."

The double entendre is not lost of Ronan, as she goes. When he can't see Abby's blonde head of hair in his line of vision anymore, he lets out a sigh and leaves himself.

He gets back and his cell phone chimes, signaling a new text from Abby, _You happen to like me naked, most of all. xo._

And then another shrill ringing of his cell phone snaps Ronan out of his reverie and reminds him that he's in Providence. He's in Providence on following a lead, and Abby is there to see her sister. That's what he reminds himself to get his head straight while his hearts wreaks havoc. He drives through Providence, through sleepy little shops, through little neighborhoods, and through green lights. Providence is a pretty chill place when Genoa City gets too intense – but that's a lame excuse because his whole life is one giant ball of intense moments.

There's just a lot of noise around him, a lot of noise in his head. His thoughts are an incoherent mess. Abby, as loud, bubbly and outgoing as she is, gives Ronan a lot of moments that are not-so-intense and actually quite light hearted. Even his developing feelings for Abby screw with his head and make him frustrated. Frustration turns to internal retreat and causes Ronan Malloy to use the cover of night to disappear. He breaks his mother's heart, pisses off Chance, and leaves Abby behind all at once. Ronan can't deal so if throws himself in the intricacies of his job. But his work is the most simple and the easiest thing for Ronan to handle.

Ronan is in Providence. He's there, following a lead for a case that stretches across international borders.

Chance's name flashes across the screen, Ronan sees as he pauses at a red light.

His head yells at him to answer and that case file and on Chelsea Lawson on his desk at home, flashes in his head. Yet his heart that his usually shielded by walls so high and a little bit of bravado, tell Ronan to make things right with Abby – let the chips fall where they may.

Ronan Malloy may be an asshole as Chance likes to remind him in that brotherly way. He acknowledges he has asshole tendencies. But he will try and be less of an asshole for this woman who gets way past under his skin. For Abby.

Turning into the restaurant parking lot is the first step.

***  
"One day, Meredith," Autumn Peterson says, glancing at her nails painted a deep, blood red, "you'll realize that boyfriend of yours is creepy personified and you'll thank me."

Meredith Peterson merely glares at her sister across the room with a look that could peel paint, as a response.

She meets Ricky Williams by complete and utter chance while in California for a Spring Break that's actually school related. There is something totally intriguing about this tall, dark and incredibly handsome stranger. The book she's so engrossed in is forgotten as she tries not to stare too hard at this man with dark hair, a muscular build and dark eyes that Meredith feels herself get sucked in. She's behaving like Autumn and Meredith mentally chides herself. Autumn would milk this, and Hilary would encourage her, hopeless romantic that she is.

He's a journalism student he learns later. She's a biology student with a minor in psychology with dreams of med school in her head. Maybe it is curious part of her and maybe, it's the psychology minor in her, but Meredith Peterson is completely fascinated by this man and with a charming smile, and with a handshake he introduces himself.

"I'm Ricky," he says, and takes a spot next her on the sandy expanse of the beach on her towel. He shakes her hand, and Meredith is feeling stupid for noting the softness of his hand against his. "Ricky Williams."

"Meredith Peterson."

"Forgive me for being straightforward, but I was doing my run and I noticed you, reading. It would have been inconsiderate for me to not stop when I saw you."

Meredith smiles, breaks their handshake. "Ah, this – one of my favorites, The Great Gatsby."

"Oh, well, it just happens that it's one of my favourite books of all time. Top five."

Meredith raises her eyebrows, and chuckles, "I don't believe you."

"Hmm. So, let's rectify that. Meet me at the little restaurant over there," he jerks a thumb behind him, "and we'll discuss classic literature. Eight o'clock tonight."

"Well, now," Meredith notes, a jesting tone in her voice. "I do believe, Ricky, that you're being a little presumptuous here. Surely, the reason you want to meet with me isn't about the words written on several hundred pages."

Ricky sighs, a look of mock-hurt spread all over his features. "Then, forgive me for being presumptuous and let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner tonight, Meredith."

"I suppose I could, Ricky," she fakes being difficult, before being truthful. "Okay, eight o'clock it is."

At that little beach diner, Meredith shows up in a beach dress at eight o'clock. Ricky says later the dress brings out the green irises of her eyes. She tries not to blush because it's not her – she's not wired to blush and flirt and she replies that he's not too shabby himself. They eat, and discuss more than literature long after the sun goes down.

Meredith will not kiss and tell, but the rest is a history filled with multiple trips between California and Michigan, multiple texts, witty intellectual banter that is their own little secret code of speaking, lots of hand written letters, and multiple chats through the magic of Skype. Meredith understands Ricky, enough to not to be scared off by having an absentee father and a mentally shattered mother. Why? Because having a father that disappears into a world of syringes and dope, and a mother long dead in the ground makes it even. Meredith and Ricky fight. They clash. They argue, but they never cheat, never unfaithful. They don't drop the L word around because Meredith knows Ricky well enough to know he loves her, and she him.

It's been a good, easy fifteen months despite the trials and horror stories of maintaining a long distance relationship. Now, here Meredith is in Genoa City, where Ricky is born, where he's moved to now, just attempt some sort of relationship with the father in and out of his life.

It will be great to see her aunt, but Meredith relishes in the thought of seeing Ricky, too much later.

Meredith sighs, pushing her dark hair behind her double pierced ears.

Hilary, the youngest with her red hair, sits crossed-legged on this cot in the back room because it's the cleanest looking thing in this back room in Jimmy's. She's mentally preparing for another Meredith & Autumn blow-up and silently admires her own restraint: she hasn't slit her wrists to put herself out of her misery. Yet.

"Yeah? And what day would that be? When hell freezes over? I'm sorry Ricky isn't the typical brainless idiot you like under you," Meredith rebuts, with a smirk on her dark red lips. "Don't knock me because I'm in a committed relationship."

And that's my cue, Hilary notes with a quiet sigh, running a hand through her long red, curly tresses.

"Yeah, because Ricky's the Jeffrey Dahmer, psychotic kind, you dumb cow!"

"I think that title belongs to you," Meredith sneers. "Says the one who had sex with a guy in Miami during Spring Break and doesn't know his name."

"I know his name!" Autumn protests. She's lucky she doesn't put her Taekwondo training to good use and drop kick Meredith in her smug face, right now.

Meredith crosses her arms, and raises a questioning eyebrow, "What is it? What's the name of your latest sexual conquest, Autumn?"

"I know it subconsciously! I, at least, remember his eyes – you don't forget eyes that blue – and I definitely remember his ass, and hey," Autumn replies, with her pink glossed lips going into her signature flirtatious smile, and tosses her straight, blonde hair over her shoulder. "No guy breaks off a piece of Autumn Renee Peterson and forgets it."

Hilary scrunches her nose and pipes up. "You say that like you're actually proud."

The blond shrugs. "Because, I am."

"You are so - " Meredith starts, and is cut off by an uncharacteristically annoyed and angered Hilary.

Meredith rolls her green eyes behind black rimmed reading glasses, and goes to her spot in the back room. She's not claustrophobic but she's bordering on annoyed here. There's an odd stench in the room. But it's a bar so she can't be surprised.

"Meredith Anne, stop it!" Hilary yells, from her spot on the bed. There's a deep frown set on her features, and her restraint with her two sisters is slipping away, her usually patient, polite demeanor slipping away. Maybe, it's because she's terrified of flying, but for her Auntie Em and her unborn cousin, it's worth it. She almost feels Autumn's proud retort coming, and rounds on her sister, as well. "You too, Autumn Renee. Stuff it right now!"

"You know, I can do the middle name thing too, Hilary _Elizabeth_."

"Okay, fine, but that's irrelevant right now. We're in this back room for Auntie Em, so making this about alleged psychotic boyfriends and nameless notches in your metaphorical belt!" Hilary heaves a sigh, the soft tone back in her voice is back with a sense of slight exasperation. "So, just…stop."

Meredith agrees, with a nod. "Okay, ceasefire for the sake of Aunt Emily and the baby," she smiles, slightly. "I have to admit – I'm quite excited about the wedding and the baby."

"Yeah, me too," Hilary agrees.

Autumn gets quiet, glances at her heeled boots and glances at her surroundings. She sniffs the air, and immediately wrinkles her nose.

"Oh, God – this is sad and gross."

"What is?" questions Meredith, as her eyebrows knit together.

"The fact that of all the places that Meredith and I come to a temporary ceasefire, it has to be in this back shithole – to put it bluntly – that smells like this."

"Like urine and really strong, corrosive bleach?"

"Exactly, Meredith!" Hilary's face has a thousand watt smile now, dimples visible in her cheeks. "See? It's not all in my head!"

Seeing their Aunt Emily is worth it.

The door to this back closet opens and there's a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. They know her, introduced as Eden. Abby, the girls find out, isn't feeling too well and actually bails on the whole thing. _Well_, Eden thinks with an internal chuckle, _her oversized ego is finally catching up with her._

Eden chuckles a little and notices the three girls, ready to climb the halls or eat each other.

"About freaking time."

"Autumn!" Hilary snaps, and shows Eden an apologetic smile. "Excuse my sister, Eden."

"Yeah," Meredith sighs, while Autumn glares and pouts. "She was born with the ability to put her foot in her mouth and say inappropriate things. Look, we're really grateful to the Abbotts for arranging this, so we could see our aunt. It's been a while."

"Oh, don't worry. I know a little something about distance between relatives."

"Good!" the blonde, middle Peterson triplet, Autumn smiles, sarcastically. "We understand each other. Can we get out of this back room? Any longer and the stench may be blind me!"

"I understand," Eden concedes with a laugh because never meets anyone without a mental to verbal filter, and leads the girls to surprise their pregnant, and blindfolded aunt.

***  
Today is a good day, Jack Abbott thinks with that trademark grin on his face.

He makes Emily his famous banana pancakes for breakfast. He's getting married after him being luckless in love so many damn times. Right now, even after the Patty Williams fiasco, Jack Abbott feels like he's got it right. There is a trust and a love between him and Emily that is bigger and better than their first time around. Communication is great and open. This marriage will stick. Emily is four months pregnant, belly just starting to make its debut. This morning, while getting ready for the surprise he and his sisters arrange for her at Jimmy's, Emily gasps.

For a split second, Jack is concerned and is ready to speed to Memorial until she laughs, placing a hand on her belly. "Jack," she calls, a grin blossoming on her face. She takes his hand, and places it on the side of her abdomen. "Feel."

He waits, and there it is: the feeling of his unborn child pressing against his fiancé stomach against his open palm. It could be a foot and a hand that unknowingly reaches out to touch his. Either way, it leaves Jack stunned and speechless – also, a little teary and nostalgic as he spots John's framed photo with his peripheral vision. He meets Emily's sparkling blue eyes, again.

"That's our baby."

"Yes," Jack realizes, voice slightly cracked and on a whisper. "Yes, it is. Oh, my God, Em."

"I know, Jack. It's wonderful."

He takes his hand off gently, and exchanges it for a kiss. He presses a grateful kiss to her lips, so happy that not even the Moustache can sour him this morning. Emily slightly tilts her head to meet his lips, and her arms go around his neck before they pull away.

"God, I love you."

Emily allows Jack to gently pull the lapels of her coat closer to her body, even though she's more than capable of doing it herself. "I love you, more. I'll call you later," she presses another kiss, this time to his cheek before she goes to the surprise that is his brainchild and is pulled off with his sisters' and Victoria's help. It will be interesting to meet these three nieces Emily speaks with such affection. Emily will be happy to have her family near her – in the spacious, newly constructed Abbott guesthouse. It's not too far away from the main house, yet far off on the estate that they could be comfortable and have privacy.

So yes, it's a great day actually, Jack thinks going into his pocket. He gazes at the sonogram photo he gets last week. He knows the gender of his unborn child. Emily doesn't mind waiting, although Jack isn't one with the strongest of patience. So, the technician tells them, and it's another happy moment added to Jack's life.

He gazes at this sonogram photo before pocketing it, and looking at John's framed photo again.

"Dad, I feel like I've got it right this time," Jack tells John, as he is in the photo. "I'm happy."

The sound of the doorbell gets Jack's attention and he knows who it is exactly. He pulls the door open and gets it himself. Mrs., Martinez is in the kitchen, just cleaning another part of the house. He'll give her an early day off because he's just in that great of a mood.

"Just the two people I needed to see today."

Just like always, Jack lives up to his 'Smilin' Jack' nickname, but for the best of reasons.

"Hi, Uncle Jack!"

Jack kneels down to Delia's level with a smile. He hugs her, as Delia places her little arms around his neck and hugs him back the best way a six-year-old can. "Hey," he greets back. "How's my girl today?"

"Good," Delia replies, happily.

Billy grins at his brother, knowing exactly how Jack feels – although no one else shares is his almost blind happiness at the first wedding and relief when Victoria re-marries him again this past Christmas, after all of his screw-ups and mistake. Even then, this woman loves him so fiercely, and Billy almost feels unworthy but Victoria finds little ways to remind him. She finds little ways to remind him that he's worth it: the way she smiles at him from across a crowded room, the way she intertwines her long legs with his when they make love and long after, the way Victoria banters with him, an undertone of affection in her tone, the way Victoria looks at him with blue bedroom eyes and a coy smile all for his enjoyment when they're alone, the way she rests her shoulder on his shoulder in comforting silence, the way Victoria slips her hand into his and the fingers automatically intertwine, and the way Victoria can sense his bluff before it formulates in his brain during a fight with no undertone of no judgment or condemnation even when Billy is sure it's founded. So, Billy has an idea of Jack's euphoria.

He places his hand affectionately on Delia's shoulder and Delia looks at her father. "Hey, baby, remember what your Mom and I talked to you about before we got here? Uncle Jack has to ask you something."

At this, Jack finds his little niece's inquisitive look and he almost wants to chuckle.

"Okay. Uncle Jack, you can ask me."

"Delia, I'm getting married to that nice doctor, Emily. Your dad told you that, right?"

"Right," she nods, enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's good because I thought you did such a good job being flower girl at your dad and Victoria's wedding for Christmas that Emily and I wanted you to be the flower girl our wedding," Jack asks, taking both of his niece's little hands in his. "You would make the prettiest flower girl in the world. Could you do that for your Uncle Jack?"

"Uh-huh," Delia happily accepts, because it's just another dress to add to her closet, just like Mommy's. Obviously, she's going to be a fashionista when she grows up like Mom, or on TV, like Daddy. And Delia happens to love Uncle Jack, very much. She hugs her Uncle Jack again.

"Alright," Billy says, bending down and scooping up his daughter with one arm, "you know those really awesome chocolate chip cookies we love so much? How about you go into the kitchen and beg Mrs. Martinez for one," he winks, good-naturedly. "Steal one for me and we won't tell your Mom. Pinkie swear?" Delia smiles at him as Billy offers his free pinkie finger. Delia curls her little pinkie around her daddy's and smiles.

"I pinkie swear, Daddy."

Billy presses a kiss to his daughter's check and sets her down. She looks to Uncle Jack for permission before Jack gives her the go-ahead. He knows Mrs. Martinez harbors a great deal of affection for his niece, bestowing her with little Spanish titles of endearment and love. Delia heads straight for the kitchen, and in the distance the brothers hear Delia's happy chatter and Mrs. Martinez respond just as happily ("Oh, the flower girl is a very important job in a wedding, _cariña_. I'm proud of you and you'll make such a pretty flower girl.").

Jack sighs, watching the little girl go, long after her little head of brown hair long disappears into the kitchen. "Delia's sure is something, Billy."

"Yeah. She's tough as well. Kicking cancer in the ass," Billy replies, grateful every day that his little girl's cheeks are little rosier, she gets more even prettier (but Dee Dee's already impossibly pretty) and that there's that Abbott twinkle still alive in her eyes. But then directs the subject to the wedding. "So, as your best man, is there anything Best Man like things you want me to do?"

"No."

"Then besides, getting married to Emily and having my niece or nephew cooking, there's something else."

"Yes, there is," Jack says, and declares. "As it stands, there are two little Abbotts in the making," he says, and pulls out the sonogram picture of his unborn child. He totally wants to wait until it's all four of them – Ash, Trace, Billy and him all having coffee at Crimson Lights and having a quiet time only the four of them truly understand. He will. But he's not a patient man.

"Yeah, there is. My boy…"

"And now, my girl," Jack finishes with a smile, as Billy's face takes on a look of surprise, and he gazes at the sonogram picture. "Say hello to your niece. We found out just last week."

"Oh, my God, Jack. Okay, no talking," Billy grins now. "Now, I really have to go to town on your bachelor party."

Jack rolls his eyes in jest at his little brother's antics. "Billy…"

"Don't you 'Billy' me, It's your last night of debauchery as a single man. It's my duty, and we're family. But seriously, man," Billy's tone turns serious from the previous jovial tone, and Delia still hangs out with Mrs. Martinez in the kitchen, "Emily's a keeper. Congratulations on the kid, too. I mean, she hasn't run screaming in the other direction and I would know, since Vicki and I have been through circles of hell and back. Now, there's just this new baby coming…"

Jack listens to his brother trail off, knowing the circumstances behind the way Baby Boy Abbott is conceived, Chelsea, and his brother's emotional turmoil. He knows. Because even in a great emotional state like this, the Patty/Emily thing still haunts Jack, even now and again. Then, sometimes, he likes to beat himself up. But Emily looks at Jack with a silent reassurance that lets him know that, there is trust between them now. And she simply says she loves him.

"Hey," Jack places a hand on Billy's broad shoulder. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was a messed up situation all around. But Chelsea signed custody over to you and Victoria. And if anyone will make outstanding parents, it's you two. We're the Abbotts and we're together as a family. That's what matters in the grand scheme of things. She re-married you for the third time, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm beyond grateful," Billy agrees, and then meets his brother's gaze. "I couldn't have a bachelor party. Impulsive guy right here," he jokingly points to himself here, heartily claps his brother on the back with his signature grin. "You, on the hand, are having the bachelor to end all bachelor parties."

Jack knows Billy is just Billy and sooner or later, they need to trade Moustache Impersonations soon. It's their favourite pastime. – or one of them.

Yes, Jack continues to think, it's a good day, and as Delia reappears with three chocolate chip cookies ("For you, too, Uncle Jack."), but with his daughter and his nephew both on the way at the same time, Emily as his fiancé and those who that matter around him, it can only get better from here.

**A/N: Carina is a Spanish term of endearment for "sweetheart". I had to look that up. I like to think that Delia is just much of a social butterfly like her parents that she would make friends with Mrs. Martinez. And I even developed her too. Someone who is a background character.**

**I was going to write more, but it would have disrupted the flow of the story. Hopefully, Kate can pick up in Providence with Colleen, Ronan, Deacon and Abby. I decided to stop here, because one, the Abbots are my favorite Y&R family, hands down. I wanted to write on the Abbott family – Billy, Jack and Delia for good measure. That comes from my frustration of no Delia screentime. I guess, at this point, next chapter should explain Kyle's whereabouts as well and even Traci (though it will tie in with Colleen's story), but I leave chapter 9 in Katie's quite capable hands.**

**Oddly, enough, my muse is yelling at me to write a Chilly oneshot from Chloe's POV, with Delia's cancer scare and all. There was one line that stuck out to me from Chloe so I'm gonna take that line and run with it. Won't be too long. It'll be like 500 words. So, I will because I'm objective like that. And then get back into my Villy bubble.**

**Oh, and happy new year Team Villy. Happy reading. More Villy awesomeness in 2013, yeah?**

**Katie, as always, it's always a pleasure bouncing ideas off of you and writing with you. You're a sweetheart. xo.**

**-Erika**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** So, I think that after this, I should try for another daytime crossover, this time between Salem and Genoa City, and I might ask Erika to help me out, since she is a Days fan as well. We will let you know though, when we start planning it out and who the couples will be, but for definite, one of them will be Billy & Victoria.

**Chapter Nine**

**April 2012 – Providence, Rhode Island**

There was just something so innocent about the way she had managed to get under his skin when he wasn't looking, especially when their lovemaking had been wild and passionate but also slow and sensual. Her body had moved willingly against his during that stolen night of heated desire, and her entire flesh had been covered in goose bumps by the time he was through winding her tighter and tighter until she thought she could wind no more.

_**Mid-January 2012 – Genoa City**_

_Her hands lifted above her head and his followed, linking their fingers together, as she sat straddling his lean, muscled hips, her blonde hair bunched up around their faces and hiding their desire-filled expressions. "You're mine, you know that?" he says in a soft, ragged murmur but she only shakes her head._

_"I belong to no one, Malloy," she replies with a smirk, but he knows better as he leans forward and claims her lips with his own before breaking the kiss to pepper kisses along her strong jaw until he can reach the pulse point in her neck, adding small nips until he reaches the point where her neck meets her shoulder and going back in the opposite direction, finally capturing her mouth once more as he gently pushes her back on the bed, his chest brushing against hers and soft moans fell from between her lips._

_"You are mine, and someday, I'm going to prove it to you," he repeats in the same soft, ragged murmur from earlier as he captures her mouth to silence her protests and end all discussion – for now._

Laughter brings him back to the present as he sits in his prized Ford Mustang in the parking lot of the restaurant that Colleen had directed him to go to find the bubbly blonde that seemed to rock his world with just one crooked, teasing and flirtatious smile.

**xoxoxo**

Kyle Jenkins Abbott has never really believed in fate, but as he stared at the emailed sonogram of his baby sister on the way, he knows he should get home to Genoa City and anticipate the arrival with the rest of his family. He had a sudden flashback to his Spring Break in Miami – when he first lays eyes on the most gorgeous blonde he had ever seen:

_**March 2012 – Miami, Florida**_

_He had been dancing behind a girl wearing a bikini and a pair of denim cutoffs but put his smooth dance moves on pause when he spots a girl obviously looking very uncomfortable with a guy attempting to pull her into the nearest hotel room and he jumps down into the pool, splashing his way over to where they were arguing quietly and climbing out of the pool. "Come on, baby, you know you want to," the other guy says quietly as he attempts to rub himself against her._

_"I'm NOT your baby, and I most certainly don't want to," she says with quiet hostility, the same expression that was in her voice also in her eyes. She spotted Kyle at the same time he spotted her and she shoved the other guy away before moving over to Kyle, her hands immediately sliding up into his wet hair as her lips crushed against his with soft passion but not before she whispered, "Play along and kiss me…"_

_Kyle nods before claiming her lips as his own, his hands playing with the strings of her yellow cotton bikini but never actually untying them as he backs her towards the brick wall outside the hotel room door. He can't help but feel turned on at the soft moans that he captures with every twist of his head and the soft swirl of her tongue as it played with his. Finally, he lifts his head and looks down into her hooded gaze then turned to the other guy. "She's with me," he says in a husky, ragged voice._

_The other guy sneers then eventually gets the hint that he wasn't wanted and walks away. Kyle turns his attention back to the blonde and found that she was tugging on his hand so he dutifully followed until they went up the stairs, to what obviously had to be her hotel room…_

He shakes free of his memory when he realizes that his cell phone is ringing. "This is Kyle Abbott," he said through the phone.

_"Kyle, I'm so glad I got a hold of you! I hope that this isn't a bad time,"_ his step-aunt Victoria Newman Abbott said through the line.

"No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. What's up, Aunt Victoria?" he asks her with a smile as he looks over at the photo of him, his dad & Emily, Billy & Victoria, Reed, Delia and little Johnny, Traci & Colleen and Ashley & Abby on his desk. He'd arranged for a professional photographer to come in and take the photograph and he made sure that his entire family each got a copy.

_"I was wondering if you had gotten the invitation to your father's and Emily's wedding and would be coming for it,"_ she replies softly.

"I'll be there. I wouldn't dare miss if for the world," Kyle tells her.

_"Okay, great, and how many should I put down for you?"_ she asks.

"Just one," he replies bluntly – maybe a little too bluntly. But he didn't have anyone special in his life at the moment and the way he'd given his sharp reply sounded and felt a little harsh so he decided to apologize. "I'm sorry, Aunt Victoria, I didn't mean to say that so quickly."

_"It's okay, Kyle,"_ she replies softly.

"I'll see you and everyone else for the wedding in a few days," he tells her.

_"Alright, Kyle, we'll see you then,"_ she says before ending the call.

**Author's Note:** I didn't want to end it here, but I've not have a lot of time to work on this and hope that Erika can pick up where I left off, because as much as we both love the Abbott family, having less of Kyle on our screens makes us both want to write him faster.

Ciao,  
Katie


End file.
